


Batman-Joker Wars: Batgirl's Battle

by Temporarily_abandoned (TottPaula), TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Gen, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strength
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Temporarily_abandoned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Joker has learned the identities of the Bat-family, and will pick them off one at a time.Now he's after Batgirl.But Batgirl won't let him win, no matter the cost.She won't become his victim ever again!
Kudos: 5





	1. The Joker War -- Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon has had her identity discovered by none other than the Joker.

* * *

This was bad.

Very bad, with a capital B.

The one thing that Bruce had always impressed on his team was keeping their identities a secret.

But with Bruce's former holdings under the Joker's control, he had access to it all.

Barbara still wasn't a hundred percent sure how it all happened so quickly, it seemed like a blur.

Joker must have had a lot of help.

She wouldn't likely be his first target, he and Batman had been in a strange co-dependent dance forever, but she and Joker had their own history.

Now that their identities were known with Joker having all of the Batcave's resources, she knew he'd come after her sooner or later. Probably to finish her off, or worse yet somehow use her against the rest of the Batfamily. 

This time was different, she would be fully prepared for his assault. 

Not like the time she'd naively opened her father's front door and was shot.

What he did after that.... she swallowed down the rising taste of vomit in her throat.

She only found out what really happened to her next thanks to hacking into Batman's private files.

He didn't want her seeing them, he especially didn't want her knowing the photos existed.

But hacking, even hacking someone as careful as The Batman, was child's play to Barbara.

She'd set up most of his firewalls after all, hadn't she?

Joker had taken photographs of what he'ddone to her.

Dozens of clear and close-up photographs. 

Gruesome and graphic photos of her after he'd clocked her into unconsciousness.

He documented every bloody atrocity from every angle.

It wasn't just that she was shot through the spine and bleeding, no, that wasn't enough for the crowned prince of crime.

It was the photos that told her what she hadn't been able to know then.

First, she saw how he documented the meticulous way he completely undressed her...

As for the rest, God, she often wished now that she'd never accessed those damned files because of how it haunted her nights. 

But she needed to know the truth of that day. It was her body he'd violated, and she believed Batman had no right to keep those pictures existance a secret from her.

When she discovered them, oh the names she'd called him had shocked him into silence, he hadn't expected that, not from Barbara. Her words had truly stunned him.

Even Robin had reviewed the evidence as part of their investigation.

In his own way, she realized after the fact that Batman, and Robin too, were really only trying to protect her.

But what if she'd become impregnated, it was possible, wasn't it?

She became queasy at the thought of having been a victim to all that had transpired in one day, and at such a young age, ugh!

She'd only been a teen at the time, after all.

She ran to the toilet and finally let it all go before the rising sickness choked her.

Looking back, perhaps Bruce had been right, those photos are now all too permanently etched into her memory.

**Every.**

**Single.**

**One.**

At times like this her perfect recall felt like it was more of a curse.

Joker had taunted her father with those photos, trying to prove his point that one bad day could change a good man into an insane monster, like himself.

Dad had, to his good fortune, survived intact, partially thanks to Batman, and partially after having working Gotham's most horrific crimes for too many years.

She hadn't been so lucky. Years of suicide attempts, psychoanalysis, medications, hypnosis... and still she woke up in the middle of the night with the same damned nightmares. 

God, even now it gave her goosebumps and chills.

She needed a strong cup of tea and a full bottle of wine as a chaser.

But there was no time left to her for wallowing in self-pity, she had to prepare for war without any of Batman's former resources.

She had her batarangs, eskrima sticks, and many more years of experience now.

 _Fuck_.

Joker...

Fucking, fucking, sick, dangerous, twisted bastard.

* * *

She would be more prepared this time around because she knew he was coming after her.

She knew he would try to prey on her fears and weaknesses.

But she now had martial arts training both with and without her legs.

Upright or prone, she would never let him win again, even if it meant death at her own hands... because death was better than any torture he could inflict. 

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Oracle calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying her brother's legacy.

Her father was still dealing with James junior's death.

He blamed Batgirl, though she had fought with his multiple personalities.

James murderous personality had killed a series of red haired women, and dressed each them up as Batgirl.

The first corpse they had found in an alley shocked the police, they'd assumed it was truly Batgirl's untimely demise. 

But then there were more, one every few days, all similar in age, build, height and appearance to Batgirl herself. 

James junior's rage had created a split personality and murderous persona, and JJ had tried unsuccessfully controlling it, but he knew in his heart he had lost, it was becoming his more and more dominant personality

He had decided his own fate in that moment, a murderer no more, and had jumped to his death to escape his personal demons.

Batgirl watched in horror screaming as he fell from the top of the lighthouse to his death.

The Commissioner had seen only the resulting fall, and blamed Batgirl for Junior's murder assuming she'd pushed him to his demise.

He knew nothing of her begging to get James help, begging him to stay alive for her sake.

No, James junior had replied he needed this series of killings to end, he needed his own torture to end, and he had tearfully admitted he always loved his sister, even though he had acted jealously.

And though he'd long known her secret, he'd never told anyone.

He climbed onto the railing as she cried out, reaching for him, but he'd shaken off her grip and said a tearful, "Goodbye, Babs," as he leapt to his death. 

Their father standing at the base of the lighthouse only knew what he'd seen.

And what he'd seen was that Batgirl apparently had sent him to his death, had murdered his only son.

He had lost his temper raging at Batgirl and called her a cold hearted murderer.

She was crying, but not for the reason he'd assumed. 

She had just watched her brother commit suicide. A part of her soul had been torn from her heart forever. 

Jim assumed hers were tears of guilt. Well, perhaps they were, but not in the way he guessed.

Batgirl ran from him, saying she quit being Batgirl, feeling destroyed.

She could no longer operate in Gotham without his support. 

She didn't have the strength or the heart to do it any longer.

Not with her father's condemnation of her as a criminal, as a murderer. 

That was the last straw, it had finally broken her.

* * *

While the Joker War was ongoing, she knew Batgirl was going to be a target for the police now, but The Oracle wasn't!

Batman and their allies could use her eyes and ears, her computer savvy and the information she could share with them.

She entered the Clocktower, removing the dust sheets and switched on the lights, then powered up the banks of computers, and removed her cowl, putting on her glasses.

She sat down and sent an announcement to all of Gotham via it's tv stations.

The Oracle was back, and was going to take back Gotham from it's criminal element and the corrupt political factions.

Citizens felt a glimmer of hope, hope that had been taken from them many months ago. 

Criminals had reacted with fear.

But the Batfamily cheered.

This was where she was needed, to resume being the eyes and ears of the heroes.

Even Batman had grinned.

He'd missed having her calm guiding voice in his ear. 

This was the war now turning in their favor, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion Batgirl's the baddest of the badasses out there for how she dealt with the Joker this time. 
> 
> I hope I've done Barbara Gordon's Batgirl justice.


End file.
